Fuir un loup garou, c'est pas comme dans un livre
by Damoiselle Gaea
Summary: Car fuir un loup garou, c'est pas une partie de plaisir.


Quand on est attaqué par un loup garou, il y a quelques moyens simples pour s'enfuir. On peut se transplaner loin de lui, on peut tirer des balles en argent, il est aussi possible de lui jeter un sort sur la truffe ou bien lui envoyer une balle avec l'espoir qu'il aura le même réflexe que les chiens et il partira immédiatement courir après. Celles-ci sont les plus banales, les réponses que 90% des personnes interrogés sur la question : comment échappez vous à un loup garou ? Bien entendu, il y aura aussi des petits plaisantins, qui vous diront qu'il suffit de courir le plus vite possible ou bien de lancer un appel à l'aide ou même encore de faire comme les ourses ou les pumas et essayer de se grossir et de faire peur au loup garou… Il y a aussi les masochistes, qui vous diront de se laisser faire et qu'on trouve un certain plaisir dans la douleur, et y a ceux qui sont plus du côté sadochiste et qui sortiront le fouet. Après y a les positifs, ceux qui vous disent, avec un peu de chance, vous ne souffrirez pas trop ! Mais tout ceci n'est que sur le papier. Dans la réalité ce n'est absolument pas le cas, c'est vrai, car moi j'ai dû faire face à un loup garou. A un vrai.

Je ne sais pas comment a fait le petit chaperon rouge pour pouvoir parlementer avec un loup garou, mais quand je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un loup garou dans cette forêt je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de parlementer. De toute façon on avait le problème de la barrière de la langue, donc autant laisser tomber. La première chose qu'on doit faire face à un loup garou, c'est garder son calme, sauf que moi, la première chose que j'ai faite, et bien c'est courir. Pas de sortilège, ni l'idée de sortir ma baguette, la seule idée c'est de fuir, de courir. Quand l'homme doit sauver sa peau, il devient très con. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'il a pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc non seulement je faisais régulièrement des câlins à cette charmante terre visqueuse et humide qui se plaisait à me laisser des petites traces d'elle sur le visage, mais en plus j'ai le droit à des petits souvenirs de racines et d'autres, qui firent que j'avais une cheville foulée, et des égratignures sur tout le corps. Ce fut à ce moment là que je pu faire cette fantastique découverte scientifique, que les loups garous étaient comme les requins et comme les requins, l'odeur du sang de les excitait. Bien entendu ce dernier se mit à courir de plus en plus vite et moi de plus en plus amochée, j'eus l'idée que j'étais une sorcière et peut être que je pourrais transplaner ! Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Le problème c'est que le transplanage c'est pas comme dans les bouquins. Ca ne se fait pas comme dans un claquement de doigt. Il faut être calme et concentrer. Et malheureusement, qu'on est poursuivit par un loup garou, on est tout sauf calme et concentré. Alors on avance de quelques mètres, on le distance un peu, mais pas beaucoup non plus. On est déjà bien heureux de ne pas avoir perdu un membre au passage. Et puis il y a ce moment où on se rend compte que cela ne sert plus à rien de fuir et qu'il faut faire face à notre poursuivant. Alors on cherche un endroit, une clairière, un cercle de champignons, je ne sais quoi, qui permettrait de combattre tranquillement. Cependant il faut comprendre une chose, ce qui se passe dans les romans, ce sont des conneries. Car si j'avais été dans un roman à ce moment une clairière ou je ne sais quoi serait apparu. Si j'étais dans un roman les secours auraient déjà fait leur apparition. Mais je ne suis pas dans un roman, je suis dans la putin de réalité. Et donc je me suis arrêtée entre deux grosses racines, baguette à la main, prête à faire face au loup garou.

Il est là, il se tient devant moi. Je fronce le nez devant son haleine, mais ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour lui proposer de la gum je suppose. A ce moment là je sors ma baguette normal, mais quel sort lancé ? Expelliarmus ? Non, pas de baguette. Un petit rictusempra ou un petrificus totalus ? Enfin moi je dirais plutôt un sortilège dont on aura la certitude qu'il va le toucher ! Et oui, les loups garous sont très vifs, les loups garous ca évite parfaitement les sortilèges, sans grande difficulté. Cependant on continue, on voit un éclair bleu le frôlait, la bête pousse un cri de douleur. Cependant elle ne se retranche pas. Alors on transplane quelques mètres plus loin, avant de jeter un nouveau sort. Mais cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, car cela ne fait que l'énerver un peu plus. Et chaque sortilège et bien c'est la même chose. On nous a bien apprit quelques sortilèges à Poudlard, mais cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, face à un vrai loup garou. La pratique c'est bien, mais quand vous voyait le loup garou vous enlevez votre baguette d'un coup de patte, risquant de vous arrachez la main au passage, on regrette de s'être endormi en cours de défense contre les forces du mal même si on se dit cela n'aurait pas apporté grand-chose. Dans un dernier accès de survie idiote on attrape un bout de bois et on le balance le plus loin de tout en espérant qu'il ne le retrouvera pas et qu'il fait partie de ces idiots de chiens qui ne ramènent jamais le bâton. Mais s'il y a une différence entre un chien et un loup garou, c'est que le loup garou détourne la tête pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers sa victime.

On recule, maladroitement, on rampe plutôt sur le sol. Et puis on ferme les yeux. Le premier coup arrive. C'est une douleur sourde qui envahit le corps, le loup garou continue à frapper encore et encore. Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans la chair et arrache des bouts de chairs au passage, le sang coule, c'est chaud. La douleur est là, mais je n'ai plus conscience de ce que se passe. Ca brule là où ses griffes ont arraché ma chair, mais le reste de mon corps devient de plus en plus glacée. J'ai froid et je ferme les yeux. A travers les branchages j'aperçois de gros nuages couvrir la pleine lune. Ironique de la chose. Le loup garou perd sa bestialité. Je le reconnais. Il passe doucement ses doigts sur mon visage meurtrit. Il murmure des mots d'excuses. Et dépose des doux baisers sur ma peau, cela me réchauffe pendant quelques secondes. Ses baisers sont humides, ses larmes coulent sur mon visage. J'aimerai lui dire que ce n'est rien, mais mon souffle est en train de m'échapper. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. J'ouvre la bouche, rassemble mes dernières forces.

« - Je t'aime. »

Il me murmure, des non en continue, m'assurant que je ne vais pas mourir. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, je ne peux pas l'entendre. Je suis déjà sur le quai, les pieds barbotant dans le Styx, attendant que Charon vienne me chercher. S'il me demande comment peut-on échapper à un loup garou, je pourrais lui parler de toutes les belles techniques sur le papier. Je pourrais lui parler des sortilèges, du transplanage, des balles d'argent et bien d'autres. Cependant au final, il y a qu'un seul moyen d'échapper à un loup garou si on n'est pas dans un roman et cette façon est de se laisser mourir tout simplement. Car la vie ce n'est pas un roman.


End file.
